Kanashi
"Wait, you want me to say a quote or whatever?" Kanashi is a demon who had their power sealed away after abusing that power further explained in the backstory. Other than that she is a mischievous yet outgoing individual, commonly known for being a dangerous and skilled thief around the area. Appearance Kanashi appears as a calm, intelligent being, featuring natural neck-length black hair with a violet clip attached near the front. From there she has heterochromatic eyes, one purple and one black, occasionally behind a pair of what would be considered hipster glasses. She makes the excuse of contacts, due to the eyes having a more slit-like pupil and especially due to the colors not being deemed natural. At that, below, they have a black choker lined with a purple frill, and a tattered violet bow attached. To that, is a raven black jacket covering a tuxedo vest of an ebony coloration, and under the pair, is a plain white tee. She casually wears a pair of black opera gloves aswell. She wears a, once again black, vintage long skirt with lilac frills on the tips. Under that are black leggings and black sneakers with white and purple accents. Personality Kanashi is quiet yet bold to strangers but has no problem having a good laugh or smile, as long as she's able to keep it in control and relaxed, and can quickly revert to her default state of mostly indifference. Towards enemies in battle, she can keep a straight face for a long time, absolutely focused on obliterating the enemy. Finally, towards friends, she's rather playful, and willing to do risky and/or insane things for the humor of it or to amuse these friends. Either way, she tries her best to keep sadness out of her life, as the sadness of others was what tortured her within her home realm. Backstory Kanashi was a demon, looking similar to her current appearance (albeit with a different color palette) who lived in a quiet void of white. No walls, no weather, no shadows even. Just pure white. Look to the left. There was white. Looks to the right. There was white. Just a large white void, where no matter how far you ran, how loud you screamed, how much you cried, there was nothing. Kanashi's purpose in this realm she was forced to call home is to be the collector of mankind's grief and negative emotion, view it, and lock it within herself so it may not harm humanity. This ultimately shaped her into a kinder, soft spoken person, due to the constant exposure of sadness. She was trapped in this realm, as there were no exits to be found, and Kanashi didn't know of the existence of portals. Until someone came. Kanashi was kind to this stranger, knowing their life might have been full of suffering and trauma. Despite so, this masked stranger only have one objective. They asked for a trade. They wanted Kanashi's compassion in exchange for power and their freedom, where the stranger would take Kanashi's place. Kanashi thought this question over and over for hours, the stranger staying patient, until Kanashi decided. No. The stranger, out of anger to this denial, stole away most of Kanashi's kindness anyhow in trade for power and sealed the concentration of altruism within a jar, for whatever reason, then released to the world. Kanashi made a run for the portal used to enter her realm leading to the outer world, but the stranger grabbing onto her foot with an odd black weblike material, dragging her back in from the closing portal. With the strength she had left, she pushed on through the portal and to the outer world, but accidentally brought the outsider along with her. In just a flash, as soon as the portal closed, the stranger had thrown a smoke crystal with the one hand they had remaining not covered in black web, disappearing within the clouds of fog. Kanashi looked for this stranger, but the being had left without a trace. Kanashi felt she had lost something great, however, as if empty. She went out to find this stranger, quickly turning to a large wolf, in search. In the meantime, many towns had threatened her, seemingly afraid, and attacking. In retaliation, Kanashi did the same, until she started attacking cities before they could attack her, (of course, only if it had no chance to contain the criminal) and soon, found happiness in this destruction. It was... fun using her new powers. Soon the area was empty, and thus, even started on other worlds in the pursuit. She must find them. In one world, Kanashi had turned to "admire" it. It was the world of Slime Rancher. Even so, she charged up a beam to take it out in one blow; it seemed weak. However, there was a small fellow. Entirely grayscale and appeared weak This creature was challenging Kanashi to a battle. Of course the challenge was accepted. A fragile, foolish creature, seemingly putting their soul against whom is essentially death themself, atleast in the perspective of something so weak. The battle commenced. Kanashi saw the mortal do something particularly odd. The mortal seemed to copy Kanashi's powers, and used those very against her. Kanashi was caught in a spiral of surprise, realizing her underestimation. They then banished Kanashi into the form of a human. It all happened so quickly. She was defeated that quickly. Kanashi realized her mistakes; not just challenging this challenging the stranger, but the havoc she's made. But she still must find "them". Relations Squidy Mostly a love/hate relationship. Hates him for "not taking his power seriously" due to his form as a squid and how his pet Temmie pairs them up for some reason. She can't say she's enemies with him though... Kawpier (Not made currently) Hates Kawpier for sealing away her powers and using her powers against her. Kawpier feels bad every now and again, but knows it's for the best. Monnet Would be friends with. Devious little troublemakers. Powers Powers found in her human form. Powers won't be listed for True Form. Dark Energy Manipulation Nuff said? Nuff said. Umbrageous Teleportation Kanashi can teleport, when encased in entire darkness. She cannot teleport, however, when someone with night vision or anything that allows someone to see in complete darkness is looking towards her. Can travel at max, around the length of two cities. Floating/Flight Not sure what to say here but, 'ey, there's some flight. Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In: I'm gonna be too lazy to change this. Number Of Deaths: 0 Number Of Kills: GOODBYE WORLD OVERPOPULATION. Quick Poll Do you consider Kanashi a Mary Sue?' Yes Needs Work Little Bit Nah, she's fine Trivia * Kanashi's color palette was going to be black and red like any other cliche evil demon, but the idea was turned away upon seeing it was very similar to the Apocalypse Slime's colors. Purple and Black were used instead. * Kanashi's jacket was stolen from Clockwork. * Slit pupils? Snake people! * Sucks at Tic-Tac-Toe. * Backstory is a recycle of an old OC named Erebus. * Rushed but took forever anyways. Best logic ever. Gallery Work in progress. Category:Non-Human Category:Human Category:Female Category:Character Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:Bisexual